The Lost Sister
by imapeppergirl0824
Summary: My name is Isobel Mikaelson and I have a lot of explaining to do... Bella is the long lost, thought to be dead, oldest sister of the Original Family. What happens when she accidently reveals herself to save a friend in need?
1. Preface

My name is Isobel Mikaelson and I am a vampire. My brothers and sister and I make up the originals, the feared, ruthless killers that my father made us into. We have been alive for over a thousand years and it does get lonely, when your family thinks your dead. Let me start at the beginning of my life. I was left on the Mikaelson's door step when I was an infant, just days after Esther and Mikael were married. I grew up as family no one different. My mother saw me one day and recognized that I was good with making things and secretly, when only she would notice, I would make things float. She informed me that I was a witch, a powerful one at that. At my age, I was as powerful as her, but I was untrained. My mother saw extreme talent in me, so she taught me the arts. Right before our father transformed us, my two youngest brothers ran to the forest to see the wolves that would be in the forest during full moons. The older of the two came back, devastated and carrying the dead body of my youngest brother. In retaliation, my mother was forced to help Mikael transform us into immortal beings capable of being the rivals of the wolves. Little did he know, that the now youngest brother and I were hybrids. I was a witch hybrid and he a wolf hybrid. My father went livid, so he killed my brother's real father, sealed his wolf side, and yet again, forced mother in to making another immortal. He became the world's first immortal vampire hunter, drinking the blood of vampires instead of humans. We had burned the tree that was our weakness by then, the white oak tree. It could kill us because it was used in the spell to create us. My father then drove my siblings away, while I remained. They had thought that I had died in the fire from the burning of the white oak tree. My father too. All the remained of Isobel Mikaelson was her ring that allowed her to be in the sun. I wandered for months, resisting the urge to kill. I finally gave into my hunger one night. I killed for the first time. It gave way to something, I had never known. I was a wolf, too. My bones broke that night for the first time and I became a wolf. After that first night I figured out that I could change at will because of my vampire side. I continued to travel and over the years I watched the world grow while I remained ageless. The years went on as my brothers and sister became rumors and legends. Somehow, I ended up meeting a descendent, on my wolf side, of course. I had found my family tree through a witch friend of mine. They lead me straight to him. Charlie Swan is his name and I have lived with him over the last two and a half years. In all my years, I have never seen a town so full of supernatural creatures, besides my own town. I was posing as Charlie's daughter, so I enrolled in high school. During this time, I met the Cullens. The rest of my story as I posed as a human was written by a friend of mine. It was published under the series name Twilight. Everything that had happened in those stories is true, but the last book and the ending of the third is made up. I edited a bit out just because I didn't want my real nature to come out. For instance, my meeting with the Volturi is slightly different. Everyone thought I was human the whole time. It was after they let us leave and Edward and I were in a hotel room waiting for the plane. I went to go take a shower. I turned on the water, waiting for the right time. I sped out the window and back in to the "throne room" of the Volturi coven.

"To what do we owe the pleasure?" Aro asked venom seeping into his words despite his sweet voice.

"Don't ever threaten any of my loved ones again, especially the Cullens." My natural accent letting loose, surprising them with my threat as well.

"Dear Isabella, why would you make such threat? You are only human after all..." The three brothers come straight at me. I quickly dodge and grab Aro by the neck. I slam him hard into the ground. His face cracks and I smirk.

"Who said anything about being human?" The other brothers look mystified as I show my true colors. I use my powers to freeze them in place.

"Now, back to why I am here." Looking at Aro, his eyes reveal him to be fearful of me. Good.

"I want you to stay away from the Cullens. If you have a problem, come to be or send someone. Touch someone I love, and I will burn your city to the ground. Do we have an understanding?" Aro can only nod.

I release him and his brothers.

"I am the most powerful being on this planet, cross me and you will face consequences. And, oh, if you tell the Cullens my secret, you will be seeing me a lot sooner." I leave them in their shock as I race back to the hotel.

The rest is true up to the battle of the newborns. Although it did go slightly differently than the ending that is written in those books.


	2. Explainations

_Edward had just defeated Victoria..._

I stood there watching as Edward burned the pieces of the vampire that I could easily kill. You see only originals, werewolves, shifters, and their own kind can kill them. Regular vampires aren't as strong or are evenly matched. Seth had defeated the other vampire that had come with Victoria. The sickly sweet smell of their remains burned my nose. That's when I heard the deafening howl.

"Seth? What's wrong?"

"It's Jake, he's hurt..."

Seth shifts and races off. I can tell immediately that its bad. I mean he's close to death bad. Without thinking, I race off to the clearing. Shaking off the spell I had put around me to appear human, I run to Jake. He's laying on the ground.

_"I think that the right side of his body is broken..." _I hear Carlisle's thoughts.

_"If I hadn't tried to be cocky, he wouldn't be lying here..." _Leah's thoughts.

I ignore all of the shocked faces of the wolves and Cullens.

"Jake, I know you can hear me. Listen, this is going to be really painful. I'm going to fix the right side of your body and then give you something to drink to heal any internal damage." I hear a grunt of acknowledgement.

I start chanting in the language of the witches as I hear Jake's cries of pain. Edward gets to the clearing just as I finish chanting.

_"Jake's bones are fixed, now here comes the kicker..." _I sigh knowing that this will be even weirder for the rest of the group.

I feel the familiar sensation as my true nature reveals itself. I bite my arm and put it against Jake's mouth, knowing at this point he doesn't need much. Jake starts coughing and then appears to be fine.

"What was that?" Jake asks before anyone else could.

"Magic, and a bit of my blood." I twirl my finger looking down avoiding everyone's stares. That's when I hear them.

"Explanations will be included, after I take care of this..." I let free my British accent.

"Jane, you can come out now and bring your friends."

She steps into the clearing about the shadows with two other vampires.

"Bella." She gives a slight bow.

"Jane, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Aro wanted to see about this newborn army. They lead us here, but it seems that we aren't needed. Nor do you need our assistance." The poor girl looked absolutely terrified of me.

"Yes, as you can see we are done here." Jane and the few guard she brought with her start to retreat into the shadows.

"Oh wait, Jane? Remind Aro of my promise. Tell him, "hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." She visibly paled even whiter at my words.

We all watched them leave. The wolves were the ones to talk amongst themselves first, then everyone else. I stared and watched until I couldn't hear their unassay need to breath anymore.

"Bella?"

"Hello, Bella?"

"Huh? Sorry, were you saying something?" I look around. They're all starting again. Good grief. I HATE attention.

"We all would like an explanations of what you showed us. What you did was impossible. Unless..." Carlisle deciding to speak for everyone.

"Unless I was never human to begin with." I look at each of them.

"I will explan, but your Elders need to hear this as well. Sam, can you get the Elders to agree to a truce for tonight? It would make things easier if I only explain this once."

Sam nods and motions for the rest of the pack to follow. I watch as they all retreat to their own lands, no doubt showing Jake what I did to him.

I'm at a loss for words. My greatest fear is about to unfold.


	3. Orgins

_"The Elders have agreed to let the Cullens on our land just for this. God, Bella I hope it was worth it. It took a lot of convincing..." Jake trails off on the phone. _

_"I know you must have a lot of questions, but wait for tonight. Bye Jake."_

That phone call was about two hours ago. The Cullens and I are headed to Emily's house since it's the biggest and well there's going to be a lot of us. I sped past the Cullens in their cars, they were trying to look human. Of course, I got there first. Just before I knocked, the door swung open.

"Bella, hey!" I was greeted by a giant warm hug. Jake.

"Hey."

"Um... listen, I didn't really get a chance to thank you because of you know... so thank you. I would also, like you to know that I don't think of you as a leech. You smell way different." He smirked.

"You're welcome Jacob Black. Next time, please don't play the hero. You might end you might end up worse." I say worry coating every word.

I fidget, when I hear the familiar roar of the Cullen cars. _Great, now we just need to wait for Charlie._


	4. Orgins Part 2

After those words came from my mouth there was a knock at the door.

"Hey, _Aunt Bella_." Charlie come into the house and gives me a great big hug.

"I'm going to be telling my story again..." I tell Charlie, as I see that Sam noticed that everyone was here, so he nods at me to start.

"My brothers and sister and I are known by our kind as the Originals. We are the first vampires created into existence. My tale begins over a thousand years ago. My family lived a happy life in a village, now known as Mystic Falls, Virginia. I have six brothers and one sister. I am the oldest of the family. At a young age I found out that I was adopted, so to speak. I was left on Esther and Mikael's door step shortly after they had lost their first child. I was never not family. To them, I was their own and it was as if they never lost a child. As I grew up I found out from my mother that I was a witch. Our whole village was filled with the supernatural and surrounded it. On full moons, our village would be attacked by wolves, so we would go underground for protection. One night, My two youngest brothers went out to see the wolves and were attacked. The older of the two came back with my youngest brother dead in his arms. This caused a ripple effect of emotion in my family..." I went into how Mikael force my mother to change us using a spell. How we were changed. How my brother found out that he was a hybrid. How my father became the immortal hunter he is and how my mother sealed my little brother's wolf away. As well as how I was perceived dead.

"My family, in retaliation to my father's new status, burned the white oak tree that grew in our village. Because it was used in the spell to transform us it would also serve as our death. They scattered with my father trailing behind them, leaving me behind, thinking I was lost in the fires that consumed our village. I then, traveled for months resisting my own nature. But one night, on a full moon I killed someone. After months of starving myself, I gave in. To further explain what happened, our werewolves are not like yours. Ours are chained by the full moon. Changing into something that rivals vampires. Their bodies break and shift into that of a wolf's which is extremely painful..." I'm interrupted by gasps from my listeners.

"You're a werewolf?" Rosalie asks, the look on her face revealing the shock of the revelation. I give a sad smile and nod.

"I found out in that moment that I was a hybrid, like my now youngest brother. My bones broke and shifted and I became a wolf. I am a hybrid of not two, but three of the most powerful supernatural creatures to be created. From then on, I traveled the world through time. I made friends with a line of witches, who in turn helped me find my real parents. I found their graves a century after I turned. I had found my family tree, so then I vowed that I would protected the rest of it from harm. From the shadows, I watched each generation grow old and die happy lives. While I remained ageless. Two decades ago, I had thought that the line of my parents' descendants were all deceased. When a friend of mine told me otherwise, I went out and searched for them. Two decades later, I found Charlie Swan. The descendant of my werewolf side. I came to his doorstep here, in the town of Forks, Washington. Charlie, would you like to tell the rest of the story?" I turn to look at him questioningly because the next part of my story wasn't mine to tell.

He immediately launches into a bit of his background story and how he triggered the werewolf gene. He then explained how we met and why he calls me "Aunt Bella." I find it fitting, since I am his relative. He then goes into our cover story and the rest is history.

"So, here we are today..." He finishes and pauses so, the rest can wrap their heads around my story.

"...You're over a thousand years old?" Esme asks for Carlisle, who is deep in thought.

"Correct."

"How can you stand to wear those clothes then?" Alice interjects into our conversation.

"I was trying to blend in," I smile at her, " I'll show what I would normally wear tomorrow."

So many questions, but so little time. So, it seems.

After many questions later, I tune out a bit. Jake interrupts my thoughts though.

"You know, we still don't know your real name." Jake turns to look at my reaction.

I grin ever so slightly.

"My real name is Isobel Mikaelson."


	5. Powers

We all go off into our own conversations. I was talking to Edward. Everyone seems to have taken everything in and accepted who I am. It surprises me. Emmet's voice cuts through Edward and I's conversation.

"Since you are a powerful person, care to show us your powers?" Emmet teases.

"Well, I guess it would be a good idea to show you why the Volturi was scared of me..." I smirk, knowing that I had taken those words from Emmet's thoughts.

"HEY! I don't need to mind readers to worry about..." He grumbled at me and I laughed.

"Alright then, love. Why don't we go outside, so you can so them." Edward grinned at me. That crooked one that made me melt.

We all move outside, the almost twenty people in a circle behind me.

"Charlie, if you please?"

"Sure, Aunt Bella." Charlie steps in front of me. I hear a few gasps of concern, mainly from the Cullens.

"It's alright, he's going to help me showcase some of my physical abilities." I put my hand up, mumble something and put a shield in front of everyone. It'll keep anyone from interfering and keep them safe.

"Charlie, would you please transform?" As, he transforms, I look at the crowd.

"I think he left something out...he is a hybrid as well. I broke his curse of being a werewolf because he asked me to..." I look back at him and see his transformation is almost complete.

"Alright Charlie, I want you to attack me okay? and don't hold back." The Charlie-wolf nods its head.

He rushes at me with speed, noticing that his speed is faster than the La Push wolves. I quickly dodge as he slams into the shield. He growls and he comes at me again, and this time I don't dodge it. I pick him up and smash him into the ground. He immediately gets back up, and attacks me again. This routine goes on for a few minutes.

"Alright, Charlie, I need you to transform back so I can show them how the vampires fight." He complies and his bones re-break back into Charlie. I had him some clothes I hid behind a tree. Dressed and in a fighting stance, he rushes me with different fighting styles, showcasing the things that I taught him in the last two and a half years. When he starts painting, I put up my hands.

"Alright, I've shown them a glimpse of my physical abilities, now, its time to show them the others." I turn back to Charlie who nods enthusiastically.

"As you can see, she's extremely strong and a great fighter, but her forte lies with her mental capabilities." Smirking, Charlie directs the group to stand closer to me.

"Okay, Emmet, since I know that you are dying to test out my strength, why don't you come closer to me." I direct him to a spot and have take up a fighting stance.

"Alright, Emmet, rush at me." He smirks and does exactly that, but doesn't move. I see him put effort into pushing against the wall I put up. I release him from my grip and when he rushes, I fly past him going behind him. I use a spell to lift him and make him run into a tree. I hear some snickers from the crowd.

"Again!" He huffs out, clearly annoyed that I have the upper hand.

_"Is that all the moves you have?" _I hear Emmet's thoughts.

_"Clearly, not. My dear." _I say in Emmet's mind. I ignore him.

"Okay besides, some spells, I'm going to show you a witches best friend when it comes to dealing with vampires. I need a volunteer who can handle a lot of pain. The reason I'm going to show you because I want you to know what's happening if you ever face a witch." Jake comes out and switches places with Emmet, who is still very annoyed.

"Jake are you sure, this may make you pass out..."

"Geez, Bella. I'll be fine. Let's just get your witchy thing over with."

"Okay, if you say so..." I sigh.

I stare at Jake for a few moments. The air shifts and Jake starts to hold his head. A few of the wolves start to go toward him.

"No, if I need to prepare you for witches you need to watch." I state not looking at any of them.

Jake is now writhing in pain, like he was when I found him in the clearing. I decide to stop for fear of making him pass out. I stop staring and look at everyone. Their faces shocked.

"It's sort of works like Jane's gift, but its only in your head." I say sheepishly.

"Remind me to not get on Bella's bad side." Jasper whispers to Alice.

"Not just you as well, all of us." Edward says in a playful tone.

I smile as they all come around me again with more questions. Mostly about magic.

"Most of my knowledge comes from this trusty grimoire, but I highly doubt that you can read because it is in Aramaic."

"You know Aramaic?" Carlisle say fascinated by my vast language speaking skills.

"I do, and I know almost all languages from my travels, but they maybe out dated or maybe too formal for the given time and age." I inform him.

"Fascinating..."

"Is that why you're doing really well, in German class?" Edward asks.

"Ja, ich bin spricht fließend Deutsch. (Yes, I am fluent in German.) EU sunt viteaz în mai multe limbi, dar Romania este favoritul meu. (I speak many languages, but Romanian is my favorite.)" I sigh remembering my times in Romania.

Edward smiles and I kiss him on the cheek.

"There is one thing that you forgot to show us..." Paul speaks up. I feel my face drop.

"Yes, I know. My werewolf side. There's a reason to that." I raise my hand and put them all, including Charlie in a protective bubble.

"I need you to understand something. I don't control this side of me. My instincts can and probably will take over. The last time I shifted was about 800 years ago. Even as a hybrid, I cannot control the animal inside of me. I put a protective bubble around you so I won't be able to hurt you. If I run off, the spell will wear off and I probably will need you to find me...There's one more thing I need you all to do for me. Do not approach me in this form. It is a full moon tonight and well...I'm most likely to be out of control..." I trail off seeing their faces. I give some reassurance, but it does little to help their feelings.

I walk a bit further away from the bubble. I start the process. I feel the first bone break. I cry out in pain. I see everyone move a bit.

"NO! If you move, you'll be out of the circle..." My sentence is cut short by more of my bones breaking. I writhe on the ground as I feel more of my bones breaking. I hear some sharp intakes of breath. At this point, I know that my eyes have changed and I have grown fangs. The last of the transformation comes and I hear this inhuman howl come from my mouth. I shift in that moment from girl to wolf. I know my wolf-form. I an a pure white wolf. My eyes softly glowing, and looking straight at the group of people. Still myself, I trot over to just outside the bubble. Black is ebbing its way into my vision. Edward is just about to step out, when I growl at him. He is that last of what I see before everything goes black.


	6. An Engagement

I don't remember what happened after that, but what everyone tells me is I didn't attack them, or at least try to attack them. They said that all I did was speed off into the forest, whenever I heard some unknown noise. Although the last time I went into the forest before I shifted back, I came back with a bunny in my mouth... I had sat mostly in front of the bubble for the night, growling at anyone who would try to move out of the bubble. It was about dawn when I changed back, my stark and naked body laying before them. They had found my clothes, while all the boys went away when the girls got me dressed. I awoke laying on the couch of Sam and Emily's house. All eyes on me.

"...What happened? and why does my mouth taste like bunny?" I rub my neck as everyone shares an inside joke.

"What? Are you going to just sit there and laugh or are you going to tell me?" I was itching to get answers.

"Well, love. You didn't really do anything. You sat in front of the bubble for the most part protecting us from the "scary forest animals"." Edward said in a mocking tone.

"I'm serious."

"So, am I. That is all you did. Um, you run off to chase something occasionally, but not often. You did catch a bunny, so that explains the bunny taste."

"Yuck, I hate bunny. They have a horrible taste." I said.

Everyone laughed and seemed to be glad that I didn't do anything.

That was about two weeks ago. In that time, I seem to have made the shifters and the Cullens friends which ended their feud that had lasted for a little over 60 years.

I have been accepted by both the Cullens and the tribe. It feels good to be able to show my true nature to everyone. It's a weight lifted off my shoulders. Edward and I were in our meadow when, he interrupted my recap of the last two weeks.

"What is it?" Edward asks, concerned.

"I'm just thinking about how we got to this place in time. You know in my thousand years, I have never seen people just accept someone like that."

"I'm glad that, this new life is something new for the both of us." Edward kisses me. He then shifts, so we can both stand.

"You know, I wanted to make this special, but I guess now is the best time..."

"What are you talking about, Edward?"

He gets down on one knee and I know immediately what's happening.

"Isobel Mikaelson, I love you. I want to spend the rest of eternity with you, if you'll let me. Will you marry me?"

I kiss him, sending my feelings to him through my powers.

"I take that as a yes, correct?"

"Yes." I smile, with a real smile. This smile hasn't been seen since before I was turned.

He puts the ring on my finger and we both go back to the Cullen house.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Alice squeals, "I've already told everyone, including the wolves. Can I please plan your wedding? PLEASE, Oh, please?"

"Alice calm down, and we'll see."

I take a look at Edward.

"I want them to be apart of this, so Cullen's, how you feel about meeting my family?" I ask knowing that all of them can hear me.


	7. Author's Note

I don't remember what happened after that, but what everyone tells me is I didn't attack them, or at least try to attack them. They said that all I did was speed off into the forest, whenever I heard some unknown noise. Although the last time I went into the forest before I shifted back, I came back with a bunny in my mouth... I had sat mostly in front of the bubble for the night, growling at anyone who would try to move out of the bubble. It was about dawn when I changed back, my stark and naked body laying before them. They had found my clothes, while all the boys went away when the girls got me dressed. I awoke laying on the couch of Sam and Emily's house. All eyes on me.

"...What happened? and why does my mouth taste like bunny?" I rub my neck as everyone shares an inside joke.

"What? Are you going to just sit there and laugh or are you going to tell me?" I was itching to get answers.

"Well, love. You didn't really do anything. You sat in front of the bubble for the most part protecting us from the "scary forest animals"." Edward said in a mocking tone.

"I'm serious."

"So, am I. That is all you did. Um, you run off to chase something occasionally, but not often. You did catch a bunny, so that explains the bunny taste."

"Yuck, I hate bunny. They have a horrible taste." I said.

Everyone laughed and seemed to be glad that I didn't do anything.

That was about two weeks ago. In that time, I seem to have made the shifters and the Cullens friends which ended their feud that had lasted for a little over 60 years.

I have been accepted by both the Cullens and the tribe. It feels good to be able to show my true nature to everyone. It's a weight lifted off my shoulders. Edward and I were in our meadow when, he interrupted my recap of the last two weeks.

"What is it?" Edward asks, concerned.

"I'm just thinking about how we got to this place in time. You know in my thousand years, I have never seen people just accept someone like that."

"I'm glad that, this new life is something new for the both of us." Edward kisses me. He then shifts, so we can both stand.

"You know, I wanted to make this special, but I guess now is the best time..."

"What are you talking about, Edward?"

He gets down on one knee and I know immediately what's happening.

"Isobel Mikaelson, I love you. I want to spend the rest of eternity with you, if you'll let me. Will you marry me?"

I kiss him, sending my feelings to him through my powers.

"I take that as a yes, correct?"

"Yes." I smile, with a real smile. This smile hasn't been seen since before I was turned.

He puts the ring on my finger and we both go back to the Cullen house.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Alice squeals, "I've already told everyone, including the wolves. Can I please plan your wedding? PLEASE, Oh, please?"

"Alice calm down, and we'll see."

I take a look at Edward.

"I want them to be apart of this, so Cullen's, how you feel about meeting my family?" I ask knowing that all of them can hear me.


	8. Moving

*Disclaimer, I do not own anything besides the plot and the new Bella. Hm.. I think that her nick name should be Isa, or something what do you think?*

The Cullens and the pack were immediately on board for moving to Mystic Falls. The pack wasn't going to up and move from their homeland, so they had people volunteer. Those who were going with us ended up being Jake, Seth, Leah, Quil and Embry. While everyone was packing up their things, I remembered that I had bought a house on the outskirts of Mystic Falls. I went online and called about the house and was able to contact a real estate agent to clear things up, so we could move there. To say to the least, I was extremely nervous. I wanted to see my family yet, I didn't for fear of rejection.

"Love, is there something wrong?" Edward asked, breaking into my inter turmoil.

"I just don't know how I'm just going to walk back into their lives, like nothing happened. Like I'm not dead..." I trail off.

"It'll be okay, you'll see. You know what they say, "blood is thicker than water."" He gives a chuckle at the irony.

"I know...it's just I don't think the time is right. Randomly showing up on their doorstep, saying that I am their eldest sister, who in fact is not dead, is engaged and would like them to attend my wedding..."

"Listen, I know you. You will be fine. Trust yourself. You will know what to do when the time comes..."

I smile at the cheesy line. Edward kisses my forehead and goes off to help the others move stuff in to the cars. I sit outside in the forest on a log contemplating the different outcomes. I have all my stuff packed and the house deal settled, so there's no turning back. I walk slowly into the garage where the Cullens and the part of the pack that is going with are. They watch me come in saying their HI's and telling me that everyone is packed. I gather everyone's attention.

"I need you to know something about my family, and that is they are violent. If you anger one, you are in deep trouble my friend. My family has gotten a reputation in the last thousand years. Their ruthless, cruel, merciless. Much like the Volturi, they really don't care for human life. They do drink human blood, so I request that you hunt as often as you can. For the first visit, I am going alone..." A few interruptions come from some of the group.

"Let me finish. I am going alone, for the sole purpose of giving my family an explanation. They deserve that after faking my death. You will meet then soon enough, I give you my word." I smile, the old habit of mine coming back into my speech pattern.

"Wow Bella, I didn't know that you were so "old fashioned." You gave us your word, is that like your promise? Because I know how well you keep your promises." Jake grumbled out, like he regretted the words he said as they left his mouth.

"My word, is sort of like a promise. When I say my word, it is heavier than a promise. And I never break my word." I playfully glare at Jake.

"I guess we have a long drive ahead of us, so shall we get going?" I ask my family, smiling knowing that they are also my family.

"Oh, one more thing, I guess I should have a new nickname since my name is Isobel, instead of Isabella. I was thinking Isa, what do you think?" I ask everyone.

"I think that it's perfect..." Edward smiles at me, his crooked smile. I can't help, but smile as I hear everyone agree.

"Alright, _Isa_. Let's go on a road trip." Edward says.


	9. Reunion

It's about dusk and we've just pulled into our new house. It reminds me of the Cullen's old house, but more contemporary. I sigh, taking in the long forgotten scent of Mystic Falls. I quickly claim a room, since I do sleep and have some human habits. I set my stuff down in the bedroom that is on the left side of the house. I zip down stairs at my vampire speed.

"Geez, I'm never going to get used to that." I turn around to see Edward with a box of his things headed up the stairs.

"I was thinking, since we are engaged, could we share a room? Plus, I don't sleep." He smirks at me, knowing that I'll say yes.

"Yes, you can. Its the one off to the left, when you go up the stairs."

"Thanks, love."

"You're welcome. I'm going now. I'll probably be a while, or tomorrow knowing my family." I give a little smile at my attempted humor.

"Alright, we'll see you when you get home." Edward walks up the stairs. I take a breath and speed out of the house.

I'm now in downtown Mystic Falls. It's changed. For better, or worse, I do not know. There's a restaurant called the Mystic Grill which peaks my interest because of all the supernatural presence it gives off. I walk in and go straight to the bar.

"Hey, I haven't seen you around here." A guy from behind the bar says.

"Yeah, I just moved back from Washington." I answer him politely.

"Back? Who would want to move back here?"

"I have quite a bit of history with this town." I smirk, seeing his face light up with questions.

"Well, I am Matt, can get you anything as your welcome back then?"

"Isabella. Yes, the strongest thing you got." I smack the table acting like I really need this drink.

"You got it, Isabella." Matt smiles.

A few drinks later, I hear another person come up to my right. It's really remarkable, how we literally don't age. Its Elijah. I order another drink, wishing that I could get drunk.

"I haven't seen you around here before? Pleased to make your acquaintance. Elijah." He smiles at me, ever the gentleman.

"Isabella." He kisses my hand. He has no idea.

"You seem really familiar. Have we met?" He asks getting straight to the point.

I take a giant gulp and order another.

"You have, over a thousand years ago..." I say as if its no big deal.

"I-I-I...Isa?" Elijah looks as if he would die and go to heaven right then.

"Hello, Brother."


	10. Mikaelsons

*Note: Someone commented that I got the age of Klaus mixed up...so, I'm sorry about that. I honestly don't feel like going back and changing it, so bare with me :) So, Kol is older than Klaus and Rebekah is still the younger of the two...Also, Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the plot and Isa.* and oh, PS: This takes place in season 3 after mom and dad die for real, taking Finn with. I'm changing it a bit. *

Last time:

_"You seem really familiar. Have we met?" He asks getting straight to the point._

_I take a giant gulp and order another._

_"You have, over a thousand years ago..." I say as if its no big deal._

_"I-I-I...Isa?" Elijah looks as if he would die and go to heaven right then._

_"Hello, Brother."_

_..._

We sit in silence for what seems to be hours. The tension poisoning the air, clouding it in thick and heavy waves. I take a look at Elijah, who clearly thinks he's seeing a ghost. I've been in hiding for a thousand years, I guess that's what i get for faking my death. We continue with the silence, drinking enough alcohol to kill any normal person.

"How..." Elijah is the first to break the unending silence. His eyes meeting mine, seeing the hurt and brokenness in them. Hinting at something dark within them as well.

"Its a long story, but I guess we're used to that aren't we, brother?" I sigh.

"I suppose...but, why come to us after all these years? I still don't believe you to be real and here right now..." Elijah looks straight at me, his doubt seeping toward me.

"I have my reasons. I left to protect you, isn't that enough? Besides, if I were to tell you my story now, what would be the point? I'd just have to re-tell it to Kol, Klaus, Rebekah, and Finn. Can you wait until we get everyone together?"

"Finn's dead. Mother came back with the help of a local witch. Tried to take the rest of us with her, but Finn got in the way. Niklaus was able to kill father a few months before..." Elijah looks away from me trying to hide his emotions.

"Father, Mother, and Finn?" I ask in a quite voice. I don't really know what to say at this point.

"Yes, Father hunted us for centuries, but as defeated by a Bennett witch a couple decades ago. When Katernia Petrova unleashed him, he came straight here. Ended up in a fight with Klaus and he ended up taking Father by surprise. Mother showed up after receiving some help, she returned with what thought to be good intentions. She ended up wanting to kill us all. Finn was on her side for awhile, but after finding his lost love, had a change of heart. He went along with her plan and it backfired when he sacrificed himself to save us." His voice broke at the end.

"Understand Father, he was a cruel man. But, Mother why? I don't understand..." I bemused myself with this mindbogglingly discovery.

"To be quite honest, we don't know either. I suppose that she thought that we were never to be made, so she hatched a plan from the other-side. And it would have ended with our demise. Why am I telling you this? I still don't know if you are who you say you are." He looked at me interrupting his own thoughts.

"Eli, I thought that you knew me better? I am alive and well, but taking a look at your facial expression, you doubt me. I know because you tend to become slightly impatient to get to the bottom of things. A trait you've always had since we were little. How would I know, I grew up with you. You and Nik would fight on who would sit by me at dinner, just to have me break it up and have Kol or Rebekah to up end sitting by me. I remember with clarity the night we were all turned. Father sat us down for dinner, just like any night. He gave us wine as we grieved for Henrik. It was supposed to be a celebration, but ended up being a night full of blood. After we had finished, Father locked us in the house, drew his sword and drove it through you chest. He proceed to do so with the others, but saved me for last, saying that I would be a hybrid and that we would kill me if I told anyone. He killed me and ended anything normal I had. We had been forced into immortality for his own selfish gain. To never lose any of his children, ever..."I trail off taking another glass of the alcohol, finishing it and order another, "Father, the vengeful man, had found out that Nik wasn't his and went on a rampage...the rest you know. The tree that burned that night, where you all had thought that I had died. I was never even close to that fire. I left my ring by the tree because I didn't need it like you did, but that's another story to tell. You all ran from Father, with my death fresh in your minds. I can't imagine..." I trail off again see my brother's expression. He finally believes. There was a flash of hope in his eyes. I don't know why, though.

"Isa, it is you..." Giant arms wrap around me, giving me the hug I've missed since I left them. He lets go, and takes my hands into his.

"What's this? You're engaged?" Elijah says with almost delight, his eyes lighting up, as he sees the ring on my left hand.

"That is apart of the reason I am here. The other will be explained, in time. I just wanted my family, my real one, to be there on my big day." I give him a dazzling smile, that is more of a smirk than anything.

"I think that its time to see everyone else...Can you get them all at Nik's place?" I ask tentatively.

"If I tell them that it is an absolute necessity..." He trails off and excuses himself to make important phone calls.

...

"It's been a long time, Brother..." I start rehearsing what I want to say when I start talking to Nik. I should really take that back because I won't be just talking to Nik. I'll be talking to all of them. Telling my story, revealing my secret and the real reason I left them. I left them thinking that I was dead. What kind of elder sister does that. I'm pacing inside of Nik's house. Elijah got a hold of our family and told them to meet him here, not knowing what is the big deal is.

"Elijah, when will they be here?" I ask at him while he's on the couch.

"Any minute. You might want to hide and go into the other room until I give you the say." I comply since it was my idea.

I close the door behind me, when I hear several footsteps come through the door; as well as a lot of grumbling.

"What is the important deal? I was in the middle of shopping..."Bekah.

"I was about to go out for a drink..." Kol.

"What's so important that you had to use my house for it? Hm, Brother?" Klaus.

"I called you here because someone from our past has come back to us..."

"Please tell me its not Mother..."Bekah complains.

"No."

"Oh, its it that one maid from like the 1600's? I liked her." I could hear the smirk in Kol's voice.

"Again, no."

"Elijah, someone's here and I want you to tell me who it is." Klaus demands, his voice raising slightly.

"We met them over a thousand years ago. Would you please come out here?"

I open the doors and walk at human pace to get each of their reactions. Sheer shock is how I can describe their faces. The only reason they believe me is because Elijah would never make up something like this.

"No, it isn't possible...We thought that Father killed you by the tree..." Kol speaks out.

"All that was left was..." Rebekah trembles with remembrance.

"My daylight ring." I answer for them.

"I left it there for a reason. I had no use for it." I continue.

"That's impossible, you are a vampire like the rest of us. Well, besides Klaus. No offence, Brother." Rebekah shouts.

"Well, do you remember how I used to spend a lot of time with Mother?" I question them, seeing if they can catch on.

"Yes, you would make weird things and sometimes strange things would happen when you were with Mother..."Elijah says, lost in thought.

"You...You...You were a witch..."Klaus blurts out, something that is not like him.

"I was and still am. I was one when I turned. So, does that answer you question?" I explain waiting for more questions to come.

"That means that you are a hybrid like me...why?" Klaus voice is strained by all the emotions he's feeling.

"I don't know if you knew this, brother, but I'm not related you to by blood."

"That's why you never...that's why...that's why you don't look like us and why you're the eldest." Kol looks at me with understanding.

"Why aren't you dead?" Rebekah jumps back into the conversation.

"I ran away. I was never there when you started that fire. When, I realized that you had burned the tree, I knew what you would assume because I left my ring there. Let me tell you my story from after the fire."

I direct them to the couch.

"You might want to sit down this will take awhile." I say. They sit and look up at me.

"No matter what, do not ask me anything until I am done. Am I clear?" I sound like a big sister again.

...

I finish my story. I included the Cullens, so now I am going to tell them my big news.

"I came back into your lives because I am getting married and I want my family to be there for me. My real family. I didn't want you to miss it just because I was a coward, and afraid to hurt you..." I trail off tears in my eyes. I didn't think this would be so difficult. I hear a few "Isa's", but what surprised me the most was the group hug I got from them. They all gathered around me hugging me. I didn't think that I would see this day come true.

"Isa, listen to me. Even if you aren't blood, you are family. And, well I don't want to make an enemy out of you. You are the most powerful being on the planet. I though that the werewolf\vampire hybrid was powerful." Kol unleashes his signature sarcasm.

"Right, Together, forever." Elijah says.

My brothers and sister start bombarding me with questions. Questions about this and about that.

"Well, it's nice to know that I wasn't the only one who didn't know what was going on when "that" happend to me." Klaus says smirking, but I was seeing pity in his eyes.

"I do have a question for you Elijah. Would you do the honor of walking me down the isle, younger brother?"

"I would be honored, sister." He smiles, I can tell its the first real smile in a long time.

"Now, when do we get to meet the lucky guy?Kol asks.

"Soon, we just moved here and I didn't want to freak you out, so I brought a house and was waiting to introduce you to them. What about tomorrow? It is getting late. I do sleep you know, even if I can kill you in my sleep..." Trail off letting some playfulness in my tone.

"Okay, tomorrow, we meet the Cullens." Klaus says in agreement.

"I bid you good bye then, my family." I give a mocking tone, but they can tell its sincere.

_"Tomorrow..."_ I think as I speed off back to the house.


	11. Meet the Cullens (and Pack)

Author's Notice: I been asked to participate in this, so The Bloodlust Awards hosted by vampires-suck1993 says:

_I have decided to host an awards thing for Twilight and Vampire Diaries crossovers, for two reasons._  
_One, because I was disappointed that Ice Princess didn't follow through and two, because I think you readers deserve it._  
_I have proudly named it - Bloodlust Awards. Can be found when typed in the search-engine._  
_Could you please help me spread the word and include my details?_  
_Voters can find information on my profile - vampires-suck1993 or go to the website/blog - bloodlustawards._

_Thank you for your time._

I would love to be nominated, so if you would like to vote, follow instructions above...WARNING: I WILL BE POSTING THIS WITH THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS. Please don't mind me, my inner sociopath is showing... Back to the chapter!:

...

_"Okay, tomorrow, we meet the Cullens." Klaus says in agreement._

_"I bid you good bye then, my family." I give a mocking tone, but they can tell its sincere._

_"Tomorrow..." I think as I speed off back to the house._

...

I've been home for a few hours now. I got home to welcoming arms. I was surprised to find that everyone wanted to see how my reunion went. We were gathered in the new living room, that could fit all of us, as I told about my meeting with Elijah first.

"How long were you drinking for?" Emmet asks with a mischievous look on his face.

"I have no idea, I just sat down and drank. I did at some point wish I could get drunk..." Emmet's laughter booms through the living room.

"That's...so...funny...can't get...drunk..." He says through his laughter.

"I'm serious. It's because I'm a hybrid. I can't get drunk, just like you guys. Although, it does help with the cravings...I wonder if it would work for you guys too..." I 'm now lost in thought.

"Isa, you know that's not a bad idea..." Jasper says.

"You can try it, there's some extremely strong whiskey in the cupboard on the left of the oven. Feel free to drink the whole bottle..."

"Thanks." Jasper stands up and flashes into the kitchen and back now holding a glass and the bottle of whiskey. He takes the glass and fills it to the brim and downs it in one swig.

"Huh, it helps a bit...that's different. I didn't think that there would be anything strong enough to do that..." He looks at the bottle in wonder.

"If you want, I can use a bit of magic and make it stronger and it would fill itself." I smile wondering what I'd do without magic sometimes.

"Yes, please." Jasper says a little too quickly.

I place a spell on the bottle and hand it back to him. He pours himself another glass and downs it again.

"That is much better." He smiles at me.

"Sorry, I interrupted your story...Why don't you continue?"

"Alright, Elijah was able to keep me a surprise until the rest of my family was at my brother, Niklaus's house. When they arrived,..." I told the rest of them how, I explained my story and why I was back in their lives. I then, went into the wedding.

"I am having my brother, Elijah walk me down the isle..." I start to explain, but then interrupted by Alice's squeal.

"ISA!THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! You won't regret it and I've already seen your dress..." She gasps, "I have so much do to..." She blurs off.

"You decided to let her plan the wedding didn't you?" Edward asks me.

"Yes, I hope you don't mind. There is something I will tell you right now. We are having the wedding at my brothers. I know your just meeting them, but its what I want." I tell him.

"I don't mind, love. I didn't think that my family was going have any part in this. I'm more surprised than anything." He flashes me my favorite smile.

"This is my way of saying thank you. Edward, I don't know if you caught this among Jasper's thoughts, but remember when you first looked at me the first time in the lunch room? You saved me. I thought that I was cursed to wander the Earth for the rest of my unnatural life, alone. Then, I found you. You are will forever be my eternity. I..." I couldn't finish my sentence. I hugged him tightly, then let go and put my hand on his head. I showed him my thoughts. He couldn't read my mind, but being a witch helps express your feelings sometimes.

"Isobel Mikaelson, I can't possibly think any worse of you. I actually find you even more lovable. Don't you ever think that I think differently about you. I love you, for the rest of my forever, I will be there. For you." He's looking straight into my eyes, looking at my damaged soul. After our little moment, Alice rushes to my side.

"Isa, I see four interesting people coming to the door in 5 minutes...I think that they are your siblings. I can't wait to meet them!" Alice and her little pixie body flit into the next room. No doubt to tell everyone that my family is on their way.

I stand their looking at my husband to be, who had been my rock for a long time. When I hear a knock at the door.

"Coming!" I yell and zip to the door to fling it open. Immediately I'm engulfed into to a group hug.

"Hello, sister!" I hear from all of my siblings.

"Come in, there are some people you have, yet to meet." I take more of a teasing tone. Smiling I lead them into the living room. I see everyone in the room, their eyes follow our every movement.

"These are the Cullens. The tanner ones are some of the La Push wolves. They're not like the werewolves you know. They shift at will." I smirk as I see Klaus' face light up with interest.

"Starting on the right, that is Carlisle and Esme; his wife. He is the "father" of the coven. They like to think of themselves as a family..." I pause a moment. "Those two there are Emmet and his wife Rosalie. Then, there's Jasper and his wife Alice. On to the group of wolves, my best friend Jake," I point at him and he waves, "Quil, Embry, Seth and Leah. Leah is the only girl in the pack. Lastly, this is Edward." I'm holding hand with him at this point, him grinning like a dork the whole time.

"Ladies and Gentleman, may I introduce you to the Mikaelsons." I smirk. They weren't expecting that. I give a mock bow. I'm using a very formal speech pattern for a reason. My siblings hate it. I laugh, I go over to Elijah.

"This is Elijah, the eldest of the brothers."

"This is Kol."

"What? Is that it for my introduction, sister? You berate me." Kol mocks. I stick my tongue at him.

"This is Klaus, the other hybrid in my family and my little brother." Klaus rolls his eyes at the "little brother" part.

"And last, but not the least, Rebekah. My only sister." I look at Alice, "I think that you two will get along perfectly." I grin.

Everyone gets up from their seats and officially meets each other. As everyone is enthralled in a conversation with one another, Elijah is the first to come to Edward and I.

"So, this is the lucky man. Pleased to make your acquaintance. May I borrow you for a moment?" Elijah looks at Edward. He smirks and goes outside. As if on que, all of my siblings go out with them. I'm curious to say to the least, but I believe in privacy. After a few minutes, they all come back in looking extremely pleased. They're planning something...

"Love, I really like your siblings..." He chuckles.

"So, when is the momentous occasion?" Klaus asks.

Before I can answer, "It's in four months on November 21st." Alice pipes up.

"Really Alice? Not everyone can see the future like you..." Edward says, joking with her.

After Alice sticks her tongue at him, we all engage in conversations with each other again. I see Kol and Emmet talking, those two are hitting it off. Becoming best friends, immediately. I sit back and watch, for the day that I dreaded came true. It was way different then, I expected. Everyone is going to be alright. We're going to be a family again.

...

Thank you guys for support :) Keep eyes peeled, for more and don't forget to vote :)


	12. Threat

Author's Notice: I been asked to participate in this, so The Bloodlust Awards hosted by vampires-suck1993 says:

_I have decided to host an awards thing for Twilight and Vampire Diaries crossovers, for two reasons._ _One, because I was disappointed that Ice Princess didn't follow through and two, because I think you readers deserve it._ _I have proudly named it - Bloodlust Awards. Can be found when typed in the search-engine._ _Could you please help me spread the word and include my details?_ _Voters can find information on my profile - vampires-suck1993 or go to the website/blog - bloodlustawards._

_Thank you for your time._

I would love to be nominated, so if you would like to vote, follow instructions above. Disclaimer, I own nothing, but the plot and Isa.

...

_"So, when is the momentous occasion?" Klaus asks._

_Before I can answer, "It's in four months on November 21st." Alice pipes up._

_"Really Alice? Not everyone can see the future like you..." Edward says, joking with her._

_After Alice sticks her tongue at him, we all engage in conversations with each other again. I see Kol and Emmet talking, those two are hitting it off. Becoming best friends, immediately. I sit back and watch, for the day that I dreaded came true. It was way different then, I expected. Everyone is going to be alright. We're going to be a family again._

_..._

It's been a crazy last four months. Alice had planned a lot with just two weeks alone. In that time, I was able to get accustomed to the town, again. I met everyone, even the famous Salvatore brothers. I had ran into the older one, Damon going to the bar, big surprise. I didn't tell him who I was at first, but the look on his face when he found out was priceless. The younger one came back into town just a couple weeks later, claiming that he left to "clear his head." Which was true since I was able to get a sneak peek into his fluffy head. He had a bit of a "blood" problem, which I could completely understand. After meeting the Elena Gilbert, who is a doppelganger and her brother, Jeremy. I soon met her friend shortly after. I had more in common with Bonnie than anyone in that group. Since meeting, I've met with Bonnie and we started some lessons in magic, since she is a witch and I well, I was a witch. I can't say that I am a witch, because that wouldn't be true. She's really talented, but no wonder she has no one to help her. The two idiot brothers like to use her a little too often. You really shouldn't overuse magic like that. It has a price on the witch. After my recent session with Bonnie, I head over to the Boarding House to talk to the brothers, when I hear someone else in the house. I let myself in and find the other doppelganger, Katherine. I wonder how she's been able to stay alive all these years, with Klaus chasing her like our Father chased Klaus. I have her by the throat the minute I'm inside.

"Who the hell are you?" Katherine hisses.

"A friend of the Salvatores. If you know any better you will not step another foot into this house..." I seethe.

"On what authority?"

"Mine."

"Oh, really? What gives you the right? I have every right to be here, its a free country."

"Not for vampires, Katherine. If you know what's better for you, stay away from here and the doppelganger. I hear you've caused a lot of damage."

"You've been talking to Elena? She likes to exaggerate things."

"There's your problem. You lie and I can see through your lies." I squeeze a little tighter.

"Who are you?"

"The only one you should be afraid of, out of the Mikaelsons, I am the worst."

"How? I thought that the eldest was dead?"

"I'm alive and well, thank you very much. There's a storm coming, you best be out of town when it comes." I give a cryptic threat.

"No."

"Fine, you leave me no choice." I look straight into her eyes.

"You are going to leave town and never come back. You are going to disappear and lay low for the rest of your unnatural life. You are to never harm the Gilberts, Salvatores, or Bennetts. When you think about coming here, you will then remember that there is something far worse than the Originals here. Go, now grab everything and everyone you brought with you into town and get going." I release Katherine.

She tries to resist me, but I shove her out the door with some magic. I sigh._ Well, that's one problem we won't have to worry about..._

It's the 20th of November. I should probably get back to my house. I do need to tell them, but I don't want to ruin the day for them, since they'll be distracting me from it. What I said to Katherine was true. There's something far worse, sleeping here in Mystic Falls and I intend to keep it a secret.


	13. Wedding

Author's Notice: I been asked to participate in this, so The Bloodlust Awards hosted by vampires-suck1993 says:

_I have decided to host an awards thing for Twilight and Vampire Diaries crossovers, for two reasons._ _One, because I was disappointed that Ice Princess didn't follow through and two, because I think you readers deserve it._ _I have proudly named it - Bloodlust Awards. Can be found when typed in the search-engine._ _Could you please help me spread the word and include my details?_ _Voters can find information on my profile - vampires-suck1993 or go to the website/blog - bloodlustawards._

_Thank you for your time._

I would love to be nominated, so if you would like to vote, follow instructions above. Disclaimer, I own nothing, but the plot and Isa.

...

_She tries to resist me, but I shove her out the door with some magic. I sigh. Well, that's one problem we won't have to worry about..._

_It's the 20th of November. I should probably get back to my house. I do need to tell them, but I don't want to ruin the day for them, since they'll be distracting me from it. What I said to Katherine was true. There's something far worse, sleeping here in Mystic Falls and I intend to keep it a secret._

...

Today's the day. It's my wedding and everyone is here. Everyone that I've met over my long years, new ones and old ones. Both of my family's are here, untied for one purpose. To support my choice of who I will spend the rest of my years with. Edward. The love of my live. There's no actual word to express my love for him, and him for me. I want to be tied to him in every human and supernatural way.

_"There's nothing in the world that could stop me now, unless... No, no, no...stop thinking that way. It must be jitters..."_

I stare at myself in the mirror as Alice and Rebekah beautify me. I'm in a robe, waiting for my dress. My nerves are getting the better of me.

"Isa, breath. You will be fine. I see it." I hear Alice's smile on the last part of her sentence.

I follow Alice's instructions as she finishes up my make up. I look in the mirror at the person standing in front of me.

"Wow, you look exactly like us...,but we're all much paler than you." I hear Rosalie's voice from the back of the room.

"I guess if i put make up on more..." I start tot chuckle because that will never happen. I do wear make up just not this much.

"It's time for the dress. Rose, can you helps us with " Alice jumps up and down lightly.

The dress is almost like a traditional dress, but there's no veil and the back is lace. The dress has one strap so you can still see my arms. It's just about the length of a ball gown, but it's easier to move in.

"Alice, thank you..." I start to tear up.

"Hey, now you're welcome, but I need you to not mess up your make up before you get to the alter." She smiles at me hinting at her joke.

"Alright, fine I won't." I pout. We burst out in hysterical laughter.

"What's going on in here? It sounds like a bunch of hyenas." Elijah comes into the room, signaling that its almost time.

"Why, Elijah. I do say you look smashing in that color of suit." I say with a super noticeable accent. I smirk as he comes fully into the room in the blue-grey suit.

"Thank you, sister. I will take that as a complitment." He smiles at me and holds out his hand.

"Is it time?"

"Yes. It's time." Alice pipes up.

Elijah and I walk in silence for awhile until we get to the doors leading to the guests who are here to see me.

"Isa, you look absolutely stunning. I really do mean it." He looks at me, beaming because he's so excited to see his eldest sister.

"Thank you, and I did mean what I said earlier..." I'm cut off by the wedding march.

"Ready?"He looks at me.

"Always." I reply smiling.

We walk though the heavy doors leading out into the back yard of the new Mikaelson home. The isles are filled to almost full, people upon people looking straight at me. Most of them grin or smile at me as I pass, some nod, but the face I look for is the one passed the isles. There in the middle of a beautiful arch way stands, Edward. He looks like he was dressed by Elijah, in a suit that is increadibly form fitting. I smile at him beaming with excitement over this special day.

The wedding itself was elegant. Rather fitting for the Original family. The elegance was balance with the colors and the people. I got to the alter and looked, really looked at my husband. I didn't think that it would be possible to fall more in love with him, but I did at that moment. We exchanged our vows and that was it. We kissed and walked down the isle together saying hello to our guests.

I finally get to my family, who are somehow sitting there without bickering for a few minutes.

"Congrats, sister." I hear as I hug each of them.

"I have a little surprise for you..." Klaus looks at me and smiles.

"Consider it as a birthday and wedding gift. We put a lot of thought into it and well you deserve it." Rebekah says.

Klaus comes up to me first, and hands me a wrapped rectangle. I carefully I tear off the wrapping paper. In my hands is now a book. Not just any book, mother's book. I look at them and pull them all into a group hug.

"You have no idea how much this means to me." Tears threaten to spill over.

"We know, which is why we still have more to give. Next is mine." Elijah says.

He hands me a small velvet box. Inside, is my daylight ring from all those years ago. They have kept it all these years. It's been restored because of the wear over the years, but theres a different stone in the middle.

"I thought that you could use something to identify yourself as apart of our family again, in case you need to." Elijah points out.

"Thank you, I thought that it was lost forever in that fire so long ago." I put it on my right hand and admire it.

"Sister, this present is more from Kol and I, but its also from all of us." Rebekah hands me some papers and another small box.

Inside the box was a set of car keys, and house keys. The papers were plans for a trip to an island, the island our mother had spoken of long ago.

"I thought that you could use a new car, since you could afford it now. And the keys are to this house, should you need access of it. Well, you should know what the plan is for..." Kol looks at me waiting for a reaction.

"I love it..." I smile at all my siblings.

"Love, I know that this is horrible timing, but we need to see the rest of the guests, including my family. Alice is having trouble keeping quite..." Edward states.

"Alright, We'll finish this conversation later, okay?" They nod at me knowing that I'm going to be busy attending to my guest and the congrats' that I'll be getting from everyone.

Its now time to cut the cake and the speeches. Everyone buzzes with excitement as people I know go up to the mic and say things about me or Edward. The last people to go up are all close to the both of us. There was my family and his gathered at the mic. I was so over come with emotion that I would have to ask Edward what they were saying. I was just so happy to the the different people coming together.

The wedding is almost over and I'm dancing with everyone. I danced with all the male family members of both my family and Edward's. I just finished dancing with Jake when I hear a voice I thought that I thought that I would never hear in my life time.

"Why Isobel, you look absolutely stunning. I just wish that I had been here earlier." The voice chuckles.

"Why are you here?" I'm still turned around, when the voice comes to my ear.

"You know its time. You need to make the sacrifice. Now. Otherwise, you'll die by his hands before anyone else can help you."

"I know. Why can't he leave me alone. In all the years I've known him, why now? Why show his face and decide to show up in town?"

"I don't know, I'm just the messenger. If there's anything I know about him is that her never gives up. I will help you in anyway I can, but remember to keep everyone close..." I face my friend, who has helped me more than I care to count.

"I will." He smiles at me.

"Congrats. I'll be seeing you around."

He disappears as Edward appears.

"Love, who was that?"

"A friend from a long time ago."

It's time to leave for the island. I thank everyone for coming, thank the people who helped me put together the wedding. Edward and I climb into the car and wave at the people important to us. As we drive out of the driveway, I see my friend standing in the background of people. He nods at me and we disappear from their view.


	14. Something Wicked This Way Comes

Disclaimer: I own nothing

...

_"I will." He smiles at me._

_"Congrats. I'll be seeing you around."_

_He disappears as Edward appears._

_"Love, who was that?"_

_"A friend from a long time ago."_

_It's time to leave for the island. I thank everyone for coming, thank the people who helped me put together the wedding. Edward and I climb into the car and wave at the people important to us. As we drive out of the driveway, I see my friend standing in the background of people. He nods at me and we disappear from their view._

_..._

It's been at least two weeks since our wedding and nothing has happened. Everything went smoothly which is unusual for me, mostly because I'm a Hybrid. I've sat around avoiding people because I just want some time to think.

"How can I get around this..." I mull over these words when I hear a knock at the door.

"Love, its been a week since you've been out of the house." Edward flashes before me and comes to sit by me.

"Has it been that long?"

"You should go out and get some fresh air. Go to the Mystic Grill with your sister and some friends. Go have fun. I although, I would like to know what's bothering you..." He looks at me with complete honesty.

"That'll have to wait...we have visitor..." I hear the doorbell ring.

I race down the stairs and find that my family and friends are at the door, even the Cullens.

"What are you all doing here?" I ask surprised that they all showed up.

"Well, I just came to thank you for getting rid of a "pest" problem." Damon steps forward.

"She deserved it after the hell she put you all through." I mutter. I here a clearing of a throat.

"We all came to see if you were alright, you seem be avoiding all of us..." Carlisle is interrupted by Alice.

"And I haven't seen my best friend since she got back from her honeymoon..."

"As I was saying, we just came to visit." He smiles at me as everyone files into the room.

Edward starts talking to Stefan and Damon, which is a sight to be told. I see Alice talking to my sister and everyone engaging into short conversations as we wait for everyone to get into the house.

"I must say, I do like your new house, Isa." Klaus says as an actual complement.

"Alright, we have some house warming gifts to give you!" Alice and Rebekah say at the same time.

Everyone hands me their gifts and sets them in a pile, all not wrapped because they know that I'm not a fan of presents.

Some were paintings for the walls and some kitchen appliances, but there was one thing that stood out. It was a symbol, of Celtic origin. Made out of wood, the swerves and curves of the wooden object was fascinating, if not for what it meant. Sacrifice. It was a warning by him. I froze with it in my hands as Jasper immediately caught my sudden mood change.

"Isa, what's wrong?" he asked as everyone looks at me with concern.

"Who brought this?"

"I did. I found it and thought that it looked cool to have in your house." Matt speaks up. I zip over to him and look him in the eyes.

"Where did you find this?" I seethe.

"I went to a local art shop and found it, the guy at the counter said that its over a thousand years old." Matt looks proud at his find.

"Do you know what this symbol is, Matt?"

"I just know that it's some thing foreign."

"It's Celtic, and it was made about 50 years after my transformation...the symbol...it means...it means sacrifice."

I hear Alice gasp.

"You just disappeared from my visions altogether...just now! Why?"

I look off, knowing that all of them are brewing with questions.

"You were there when this was made?" Klaus asks obviously curiosity got the better of him.

"Yes. I was there. It actually was made for me. As a warning."

"Why is it a warning?" Edward asks, worry seeping into every word.

"It means its time."

"For what?" Elijah asks.

"A sacrifice."

A fierce wind rushes through the house and all the lights flicker. I start to hear footsteps.

"And a sacrifice that'll be to "die" for." A new voice echoes through the room.

"How..." I am in complete and utter shock. He's here and in this room.

"These must be your loved ones. I am called Alexander." He gives a little, playful bow.

"Why are you here?"

"Why, you should know why. It's time."

"I'm not going to go through with it. I made that deal a long time ago and I can break it if I want." I start to chant words.

"Ah, ah, ah. I wouldn't do that if I were you." He puts a gloved hand over my mouth and glares at everyone in the room.

"It'll never happen."

"Are you so sure, dearie? I'm here to give you a warning and this..." He takes off his gloves and grabs both of my wrists.

The burn is immediate and travels up my arms and down the rest of my body. The burning stops and he lets go.

"The sacrifice happens on the next solstice. Be ready." He vanishes like wind.

I look at my arms. I have acquired my old tattoos, but they have more symbols and are all along my body. There all runes and symbols on the face of my arms, as goes for the rest of them. I don't remember having so many tattoos.

"I remember those...you got them a little bit before our transformation. I was there when you got them. You told me that you wanted them...That wasn't the case was it?" Rebekah sounds like a frightened child.

I shake my head.

"It wasn't the reason, it was the purpose. These marked me for something terrible. A bloody and evil ritual. Something that mother never knew about until she saw this symbol." I hold out my arm, and there written in a smoky black is the same symbol Matt had brought me.

"It means my death. And before you ask, no. Physically I can't be killed. What this ritual does is something so lethal that, no matter what I do to prevent it, I can't stop it. It shatters my soul. My body will be here, but I will not. I will become a shell. Like the people before me."

"Why would a bloody ritual need to shatter your soul?" Rebekah shouts.

"To raise something."

"What? What is so important that they would shatter your soul?"

"The angel of death, Azrael."


	15. Why?

*Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the plot and my new version of Bella. Author's note: Sorry I haven't posted in a while I just had a lot of stuff, homework wise, to do so I try to work on posting a bit more and often...plus being on a break from school might help...anyhoo, enjoy.*

...

_"Why would a bloody ritual need to shatter your soul?" Rebekah shouts._

_"To raise something."_

_"What? What is so important that they would shatter your soul?"_

_"The angel of death, Azrael."_

_..._

"Why you?" Elena speaks out.

"Yeah, why you? Why not anyone else on this bloody planet?" Kol shouts. Hearing him wakes me of my stupor.

"Because, I've never been normal." I sigh, its time to tell them the whole truth to why I ran.

"I never wanted you to get caught into the mess I created so many years ago. I spent years, running and hiding from them, rather than Mikael, as I lead you to believe. Brothers, sister, how well do you remember the night that I got these tattoos?" I ask prompting them to remember the details.

"Not much because it was of our human life, but I'll never forget the look on your face when mother saw them. She looked like she saw a ghost and you looked like you were about to die." Kol says.

"I remember now, I was surprised at mother's reaction. I now know why. She knew about you didn't she?" Klaus asks.

"Yes, she knew. As soon as she saw them, she knew immeidaitely who I decended from." I confess.

"And who might that be?" Rebekah remarks.

"The most powerful coven of witches that has ever existed. I come from a line that recives their power from the angel himself. My coven is forced to sacrifice their youngest memember along with a werewolf and vampire. What, don't look so surprised. You maybe the first of your kind, but there are pleanty of different speices that they've used over the years. Anyways, they found me weeks before we were turned and well marked me for death. These tattoos symbolize the words used to bring an angel into this realm. Before I turned I found out that our coven's powers are connected to each other, so if one to use a really powerful spell, or if they were gravely injured, the others would know. As you can guess, when I turned I became immortal, which in turn did affect my coven. In fact, you just met our leader. The only reason they're still alive today is because of me. My parents knew that I needed to be kept safe from their world so they hid me from them by making me into a hybrid to mask my powers. They then, had to give me away. I found them before my transformation and they filled me in on the ritual and they were able to help me escape that night I got my tattoos. Fifty years later, I found that very coven again, but they had all become immortals themselves. I can't die, therefore, they can't die. For helping me escape that night, my parents, since they could not be killed were desiccated and put into coffins. Of course, my father was married into the coven with little knowledge of witches because he was a werewolf..." I start to ramble on about my finding of his family and how it lead me to Charlie and just more information about the coven.

"So, wait, why do they still want you then if you can't die?" Jeremy asks.

"When I came back for my parents, I stroke a deal. I will sacrifice myself, when they deemed fit that my parent's punishment was up. They didn't care at this point because they had all the time in the world. Making the deal, they told me that the coven leader would show up one day and give me back my tattoos and tell me my using the sculpture that it was time for the ritual."

"Are they going to take some one for the ritual? Should we watch out?" Stefan inquires. I shake my head.

"You forget, I am a hybrid of three species and those happen to be the requirements for the ritual. They just need me. In order to complete the ritual with me in mind, they will drain me of blood, then Azrael will come forth and rip my soul out. To be honest sometimes, so I've heard, the soul will stay in one piece and that is when the person sacrifice can be redeemed back to the living. Its a really small chance though." I turn and look at everyone.

"I DO NOT want you to fight them. This is something I made a deal on and I never break my deals. Now, listen there's someone I want you to meet because if I am able to figure out a spell to keep my soul from shattering, this person will help you bring me back." I pause and listen to the breathing outside.

"You do know that you are allowed to come inside, right?" I say.

"I know, but you know I like dramatic entrances." The man that was briefly seen at my wedding come into the room. I see the tension in the air as soon as he makes his entrance.

"It's nice to see you again, Isobel."

"The same goes to you, Tegan. It's been too long. Come in an join us, we've been discussing our "plans.""

"Isobel, I'm guessing that this is your family? Knowing why you called me via telepathy, just makes it all the more interesting. I assume that she told you all about the "coven", yes?" He speaks to everyone.

They all nod showing compliance. He looks at each of them for a second, like he assessing them for an exam.

"You keep interesting company. Two different species of vampires, shifters and a hybrid? Isobel, it looks like you had fun without me." He purrs.

"Of course, while your off doing stuff for the coven, I had to do something before they would just randomly sacrifice me." I playfully mock him.

"I'm hurt that I didn't get a part in your wedding, after all I am your big brother." He smiles. I beam a giant smile after his.

"Wait, Big brother?" Everyone says simultaneously.

"Yes, I found out after we became friends. It was years after I made the deal. I had stayed with the coven for awhile before...I did something to upset them. It's the past and it doesn't matter anymore. Now, lets hear that spell. I know you found it." I speak quickly trying to avoid questions.

He grins and nods. Reaching into his jacket, he pulls out a scroll.

"It protects your soul from being shattered, but I can't read past the first line. It's from a language I've never seen." He hands it to me.

"You wouldn't have. It's the language of the angels. I'm the only one who could read it for the matter."

"Why?" I hear, not looking up from the scroll to see who it was.

"Have you ever noticed that I was really good at learning things, or how I could read different languages. That is because besides the basic witch powers that come in our coven, I got a rare gift. I am able to read the language of angels because I have a little bit more power than everyone else. It gives me an edge." I brag a bit because I deserve to.

"Azrael is on neither the side of good or evil. He is the messenger of death, nothing more or less. He takes his orders directly from Him and no one else. To be honest, I have no idea how we got our powers from him. I'm guessing that our founders sought something and it was granted by the angel. That's all I know really..." Tegan trails off into his own thoughts.

I look around and see that the tension has faded a bit, but its still there. I stand up knowing that it might break the rest of the tension. Starting to go outside, I open the door. I start running, knowing I have an audience by then. I shift faster than I have ever before and run off into the forest. I hear Tegan trying to calm everyone down by my sudden take off.

"Listen to me, she's never shared this with anyone. She wants to be alone for right now. She'll come back, I promise..."

That is the last I hear before a saddening howl rips through my throat and causes my real emotions to come flowing through. I run off into the night with no one following me.


	16. Conclusions

*Disclaimer: I do not own anything, credit goes to the creators of the series. I own the plot though... So, no stealing...otherwise, something...bad will happen. I'll give you a hint: it starts with super. Heehee :) On to the chapter!*

...

_I look around and see that the tension has faded a bit, but its still there. I stand up knowing that it might break the rest of the tension. Starting to go outside, I open the door. I start running, knowing I have an audience by then. I shift faster than I have ever before and run off into the forest. I hear Tegan trying to calm everyone down by my sudden take off._

_"Listen to me, she's never shared this with anyone. She wants to be alone for right now. She'll come back, I promise..."_

_That is the last I hear before a saddening howl rips through my throat and causes my real emotions to come flowing through. I run off into the night with no one following me._

_..._

It's morning now. I've been roaming the woods for hours. My emotions are getting the better of me. I have been cool and collected the whole time. As soon as I spill my secret about the "coven" I get emotional. I hate it. I feel the guilt and the sorrow over the involvement I had in the coven. The emotions are so overwhelming that I am tempted to "turn it off." But the last time I did that, let's just say the village I was in was nothing but a pile of ashes. My emotions have never been a problem, except for that one time. The reason I left the coven. I can't face that right now, the past is catching up with me. I'm still pacing in the wood, when the fog stops me. Frozen in place, I stand still. The threat of "turning it off" creeps upon me. Like my own shadow of doubt.

"Isa?" I hear, but I'm still focused on my thoughts.

"Isa? Can you hear me?" I feel hands on the sides of my face now. I'm still not there.

"Please, come back. You don't need to shut it off. Listen to me. It's not an option. That will never happen again. Do you hear me? I forgive you. You need to come back now. Please, Bell." I haven't heard that nickname in a long time. It was enough to clear the fog.

"Tegan?" I'm barely able to get his name out. My mental stability has been somewhat altered.

"Thank god, I thought that we had lost you. Do you remember what I said?" He asks quietly.

"Yes..." I don't really know what to say. What I did was unforgivable. I shouldn't be forgiven.

"Why?" The word falls out of my mouth, leaving me with weight on my shoulders.

"I forgave you a long time ago, Bell. I just never said anything because I saw how torn up you've been since then. I couldn't see you hurt anymore than you already were. I can see the hurt and brokenness in your eyes. I don't need to be an empath to figure it out." He smirks, a sad smirk.

"I hurt you...no, I did something worse than that. But hearing what you said..." I shake my head.

"Bell, you have a family now. You need to go to them. They can offer you comfort. I was never there for you, nether was mother or father. They're more your family than anyone." He looks at me pleadingly, knowing that it would be best in my current condition.

"You are wrong. You are apart of my family. No matter how much involvement you had or had little of. You are family. Now, let's go. Before I change my mind..." I stand up from the log we were sitting on and hold out my hand. He takes it and leads me back to the house.

Seeing the house, I immediately feel nervous. I really shouldn't have a reason to be, but I do. We reach the door, when the door slams open and I'm immediately engulfed by arms.

"Isa, please tell me that you are alright?" Edward's arms hold me as if I going to disappear at any given moment.

"I'm alright, now." I lie as my mask returns.

"No your not." Tegan interjects. I look at him.

"Yes I am, don't mind him." I lie some more.

"You threatened to "turn it off." How does that qualify as "okay", Bell?" Tegan is almost yelling, he wants me to forget the idea of if.

"You're thinking of "turning it off"?" Damon asks, shocked that I'd even consider it.

"..." I don't say anything. My silence answers the question. I cover my eyes with my hair.

"Well, why then..." He pauses. _Don't say it._ "...unless, it has to do with the reason why you left the coven?" Damon inquires. My silence further answers his question. His face lights up.

"It is! See, I knew that there was else something hidden. You refused to answer any questions as well. You've avoided it. You don't want us asking questions about it, do you? What happened? What was so bad that..."

"Shut up." I interrupt him.

"Why? Its obvious that you don't want us to know, so why should I? I want to know what happened. It might help us with the coven. So, I'll ask again. What..." He's cut short. I fill with rage in seconds. I blur to him and grab him by the throat.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" I slam him into the ground, and in that moment everything is in chaos.

I'm suddenly being held back by Tegan, Edward, Emmet and Jasper, who are all struggling to hold me back. Damon is still on the ground dazed, with his brother crouched next to him. Damon looks up at me, and gasps.

"What's up with the eyes, they're different." He's seen my eyes before and after my transformations. I don't see what's different, until Tegan freezes. I stop, knowing that its the same color from that time.

"Please tell me it's not..." I look up at him. His face looks frightened.

"It is." He whispers barely audible enough for me.

"No..." A wind picks up and starts swirling around me.

"No, no, no, NO!" The last "no" sends things flying into the air.

I lash out without warning. Everyone around me is sent back a few feet from me.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" I put my hands out and things start on fire. I grab my head as more emotions flood me.

"ISOBEL, STOP! YOU'LL TEAR THE PLACE APART!" Tegan yells as broken glass heads towards him and everyone else, like a piercing storm. It pins all of them against the walls.

"Please, don't." He looks at me, desperate.

The glass from the windows swirl around me and I catch a glimpse of my face. My eyes had no trace of color. Completely blacked out. My face was paler and darker somehow. And that scares me. It was enough for me to regain control. I raise my hand and the glass stops inches from each of them. Everything then goes back to how it was. I drop to the floor. I see in a piece of broken mirror before it's put back, that my eyes are back to normal. Tears that I didn't know were flowing down my face drop onto my hands as everyone stands at a distance. Edward is the first to approach me. He doesn't say anything, knowing that I'm in a fragile state. He comes and holds me as I cry into his chest.

"Shhhhh, love. It's over." He continues to hold me. I look up at him and then at Tegan. He knows what I'm about to do.

"Don't. Please don't." He comes over and holds my hand. He looks directly into my eyes.

"Don't." He knows that the easy way out isn't the answer.

With effort, I pull away from Edward and Tegan. I stand up and walk out of the room, into my room where I lock my door. I sit down on my bed and pull up my legs. Hugging my legs, before I tune out the world.

"Will she be okay?" I hear Edward's voice.

"I don't know." Tegan replies.


	17. Emotions

*Author's note: That was intense...although I had fun writing that... I would like to say that Isa is going through some changes. Obviously if you had to spill you secrets and was apart of bringing the Angel of Death to Earth, you'd be a little unstable. I'm sorry if it seems very out of character for her, but that's character development working it's magic. SO, with out further ado, I give you the next chapter. Disclaimer: I own nothing.*

...

_"Don't." He knows that the easy way out isn't the answer._

_With effort, I pull away from Edward and Tegan. I stand up and walk out of the room, into my room where I lock my door. I sit down on my bed and pull up my legs. Hugging my legs, before I tune out the world._

_"Will she be okay?" I hear Edward's voice._

_"I don't know." Tegan replies._

_..._

I sat there for a long time as the tears keep flowing down my cheeks. I hadn't heard anyone talking in a while, when Elijah's voice breaks the silence.

"I've never seen anyone that powerful. Even the most powerful witches I know couldn't do what she did. How has she kept it in check?" I know he says some other things, but it's too low for me to hear even with my enhanced hearing.

"She's the most powerful witch in the coven. She's had a deep connection to the Angel since I've met her. Her connection made her stronger, and it ended up being amplified by the heightened emotions. I never knew why she never really showed real emotion, until that fateful day. It was about 50 years after she joined the coven. We had just found out that we were related. I went to go visit them and tell them that she had returned, but she beat me to it. She was there talking to them when I startled her..."

...

_"Tegan? What are you doing here?" Bell looked just as confused as I did._

_"These are my parents..." I trail off as the truth hits me._

_"They're your parents..." She must have realized it too._

_She stands there for a moment, then turns around to face me._

_"So...that makes you my older brother, then?"_

_"Yeah, I guess, so..." The silence is killing me. I'm about to say something when I hear footsteps coming towards us. Lots of them._

_"You were never supposed to find out." Alexander says as the rest of the coven reaches us._

_"This is a crime, I see before me. No one is to visit the traitors. They haven't earned the right." He glares at the both of us and gives a sadistic smile._

_"You all must be punished." The rest of the coven comes to an agreement._

_"You punishment will be bound to the traitors as well. You will share their fate." He looks at Bell. _

_"As for you, seeing that you made the deal with us, will not be joining them. The punishment for you is that you will be blocked from ever coming here. You are our weapon. You will do as we command, otherwise these people will never see day again." Alexander turns to me and I look at Bell, her hair covers her face shading all emotion from the world. _

_"It's time now, boy. Ready to join the family?" Alexander sneers. Without warning, he's sent back flying through the air._

_"STAY AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!" Bell yells. _

_A fierce wind picks up and leaves start circling her. That is when I noticed her eyes. They were pitch black. Her face started growing darker as more wind and shadows blow through the little clearing. Chaos comes to play as she holds out her hands as the coven tries to escape. She summoned fire, which circled around them, threatening to burn them alive. I notice that the circle is getting smaller and smaller as rocks come flying at them now. I look at Bell who is intent on killing them._

_"BELL! STOP! THIS ISN'T YOU! YOU DON'T NEED TO KILL THEM!" I yell over all the noise._

_She doesn't hear me as the circle almost closes in on the coven. I reach her and grab her arms._

_"LISTEN TO ME! DON'T DO THIS! Please, don't." The last part was barely a whisper. _

_She looks at me. Holding out her hand, I feel my throat constrict. I am suddenly lifted into the air and water fills the imaginary bubble holding me up. The bubble is almost full of water, when I make my last attempt to reach her. _

_"Isobel, please don't do this. There's always another way..." I am cut off by the water that fills my lungs instead of air. _

_I bang on the bubble and scream, but they become futile as I see some of the coven start to burn. Blackness starts to creep up on me. _

_"Tegan? Oh! TEGAN!" I hear a scream and the bubble burst. The chaos stops. The flames and wind stop. I am on the ground barely conscious when she comes rushing over to me. She says something and I start coughing up water. She helps me sit up and I see streams of tears coming down her face. We sit in silence._

_"I did this didn't I..." It wasn't really a question. _

_"You did."_

_"I...No, I can't do this." She stands up and helps me up. She looks at the coven, who are all unconscious. Knowing that she'll be hunted for this, she runs with me speeding to the near by village. _

_It becomes nightfall, and Bell has come to check up on me. _

_"How do you feel?" Her voice sounds disembodied. I look up, and see that she's emotionless. _

_"Bell..."_

_"Please answer my question."_

_"I'm fine, but the problem is are you?"_

_She looks at me for a moment and flashes a smile at me._

_"Oh yes. I am just fine." _

_I fall asleep, only to wake to smoke filling the little house. I managed to get out just barely. _

_..._

_"_...I didn't see Bell for a long time after that. It had been a few centuries after that I found her and got the truth from her. She had turned off her emotions to stop whatever had happened in the clearing from happening again. I could tell that she had her emotions on by then, but she was a different person because of it. She had realized after she had gotten her emotions back that she had killed everyone in that village and burned it to the ground. "

"So, how did she turn her emotions back on then?" Damon asks.

I decide that it was time for me to return, my face washed and new clothes on, I speed unnoticed into the room. I hear the intake of breath, as if someone was about to say something; but I interrupt.

"I didn't." Started, everyone looks at me then.

"Bell." Tegan starts to come towards me.

"I'm okay, for now. I just have some issues." I smile trying to lighten the mood.

"How did your emotions get turned back on if you didn't turn them on yourself?" Stefan asks.

"Now that, my friend, is a long story." I sadly smile at him. They all pity me, I feel it in the air. I don't want their pity.

"Please, everyone. Stop looking at me like that. I don't need your pity..." I pause to control my emotions.

"I just need you to move on." I look at them, the atmosphere becoming lighter because of my demand.

"Okay then, we won't. Just remember, though, were all here for you, Aunt Bella." Charlie says. I forgot that he was really here with us, in Mystic Falls. I thought that he would have gone home by now.

"So, how about that story then?" Stefan asks.

"Alright, it involved a witch..."


	18. What did you do this time?

*Yeah! I'm back, sorry it's taken so long...I think I might be coming down with something, so I should have some free time to write more...Well, here's the chapter! Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the plot and the feels I might give you.*

...

_"Please, everyone. Stop looking at me like that. I don't need your pity..." I pause to control my emotions._

_"I just need you to move on." I look at them, the atmosphere becoming lighter because of my demand._

_"Okay then, we won't. Just remember, though, were all here for you, Aunt Bella." Charlie says. I forgot that he was really here with us, in Mystic Falls. I thought that he would have gone home by now._

_"So, how about that story then?" Stefan asks._

_"Alright, it involved a witch..."_

_..._

That night continued on with my story and how the witch showed me my humanity again. That witch in particular happened to be an ancestor of Bonnie, which is why I've always felt a connection with her. She helped me connect to my humanity and basically sent me into my own twisted mind. There I found what remained of me. I would be exaggerating if I said that it took centuries, but it did take days. The witch had watched over my body, after she sent me in, forcibly I might add. I probably wouldn't have gone even if I had my humanity on. It really wasn't all that exciting. The funny thing is I was worse than Stefan, the ripper. I had burned down any possible evidence linking any kills to me, so I had been smart while in my shut off state. I killed lots of people I still see some of them in my dreams...

At this point I was lost in my own train of thoughts, when I heard a knock at the door. I went to go see who it was.

"I heard you were looking for me?" A heavy Irish accent flows into the doorway.

"You hear wrong..." I look at her for a few moments, before we both crack up. Upon hearing the laughter, everyone looks at the two of us.

"Everyone I would like you to meet Saoirse. She's been my best friend for a long time. " I smile with a nod and go around having her meet everyone who's been occupying my house.

"Wait let me guess..." We stop at Edward and she kind of wants to show off her powers from what she keeps telling me in her head.

"You are Edward. Isa's husband and other best friend. I can tell by the way you look at her that you two share a love that goes beyond the normal...I can't believe I didn't see it before..." She looks at me all excited.

"You two are soul mates! I really should have seen it, but you know how I am...This changes things and the way that spell works..." She trails off, literally bouncing up and down and holding my hands.

"You know I haven't even told you that yet..." I look at her, my eyebrow raised.

"I know I'm sorry, but I picked it up from your brother over there, who I should add is still really, really hot after all these years..." She looks up at me mischievously. I sigh.

"Really...too much info, Saoirse. I didn't just invited you here so you could drool over my brother. And quit thinking that! That is my husband." I huff out at her. She looks at me like a lost puppy, then smiles.

"You know that you love me though." She sings. she prances across the room and goes to sit on my brothers lap who turns bright red. I chuckle.

"Would you care to enlighten us on that unspoken conversation between the two of you? Some of us here aren't mind readers..." Elijah asks.

"Even if I was able to read Isa's mind, I wasn't able to hear their conversation." Edward frowns.

"That's because I didn't want you to hear it." Saoirse says delighted that she gets to play with my brother's hair.

"Gosh, it's another one." Edward sighs.

"Another one what?" Alice asks.

"Another you."

Alice sticks her tongue at him. Someone clears their throat.

"Okay back to business. Saoirse, what did you find out?"

"Okay, just fill you in on the blanks, I was sent by Isa to find more about this spell that we found. I did some research and found that the spell does indeed work. It works even better with soul mates, which is why I got so excited earlier." She pauses, and looks at me.

_"Should I tell them?" _Saoirse asks me telepathically.

_"Yes, it would be wise to. Don't go into details. They'll want to hear those from me." _I answer.

"So, here's the thing. In order for this to work, we have to bond your souls together. It could be dangerous, which is why I told Isa ahead of time, so she could explain the details since she's seen something like this before. Although, she now telling me to stop talking, which by the way I won't because they have the right to know." She glares at me and I glare back.

"Fine tell them."

"So, when the souls are bonded, if one dies...their souls shatter. Leaving the other alive with only half a soul. This is why it's dangerous. When bonded you share your powers, no matter the species. This is also the cause to why we need to bond you two. If Isa is to survive the ritual, she needs to be bonded so she soul will be harder to take. If one of you dies, it would be best to kill the one with the shattered soul." She says serious, which completely differs from her tone earlier.

"Why?" Rebekah asks, astonished that this could be outrageous to kill the soul mates.

"They won't be there anymore. It's like living without a brain. It's not possible." She nods at me to come to her.

I comply and walk to her.

"I'm going to show you proof to why this all isn't some crazy theory."

Saoirse hold my hand while touching the window closest to her. I know which memory she's choosing. I really didn't want them to see me like that, but if I need to show them...

An image pops up onto the window. It's me and some witch I don't remember. There were two people in that room that day. I had my emotions turned off. That pair of witches happened to be soul mates. I killed one of them to prove a point and that's when I felt the other's soul shatter. Of course I didn't think much of it at the time.

The scene plays out as I kill one of them. The soul of the other shattering. Then the image is gone. Tears I didn't know were coming hit my hand as I'm shocked back into reality. I look up to see the shocked faces of everyone, but some who were sympathetic. Edward and Stefan were the ones who actually the only ones who looked sympathetic.

"So there is your proof, the soul shatters when the other is killed. The bond is so deep that the other cannot live without their counter part..." Saoirse goes into teacher mode as I tune out everything I've already heard.

"So what do you think about this Bell?" Tegan's voice brings me back.

"No." I say softly.

"What?"

"No." I say a bit louder.

"What do you mean "no"? Saoirse asks me.

"I will not bond with Edward. I don't want to risk his soul. I won't." I say. Saoirse looks at me. I catch a glimpse of guilt.

"What did you do this time?" I ask her sternly.

"I already looked at your souls... They've started the process by themselves..." She trails off.

"What!?"


	19. Torment

*Disclaimer: I own nothing.*

...

_"I will not bond with Edward. I don't want to risk his soul. I won't." I say. Saoirse looks at me. I catch a glimpse of guilt._

_"What did you do this time?" I ask her sternly._

_"I already looked at your souls... They've started the process by themselves..." She trails off._

_"What!?"_

...

"Isa, everything is going to be okay. You'll see. We just won't do the bonding spell..." Tegan sits in front of me as I'm in my shocked state.

"It's not..." I say shaking my head. There's something else...Someone's here...

"Listen, I know you don't want to talk about it, but we need to. If you can't tell me with words, then show me. What is bothering you?" He grabs my hand, and takes a look at it.

"How long has it been since you've fed?" He holds up my wrist. The signs of desiccation is there. I don't answer.

"How long." He demands, bringing an audience with him.

"A while." I whisper.

"How...no, why?" He looks at me.

"Listen, I know you want to talk, but now is not the right time to be in my mind. I can't have people snooping in my head. I won't. Not again." I say, a hint of fear rises in my voice.

"Stop changing the subject. Why haven't you fed?" Tegan demand my attention, and he catches my arm before I can leave the room.

"I told you already." I say.

"It takes decades for someone like you to start desiccating. Has it been that long since you fed? Why, what's stopping you." A wave a nausea creeps over me at the mention of feeding.

"No. I..." I tear away from his grip and run to the door.

"Don't follow me." I demand as I race out the door and into the forest.

I travel as far as I feel like going, when I hear HIS voice.

"Well, now. I've finally made it through to you. It's been several decades..." I turn around to see him smiling. The man dressed in all black, the gold, piercing eyes.

"What do you want?" Irritated, I glare at him.

"What? Can't I see the only person who can see me and not have an excuse?"

"No. You always have something."

"It's true, but I've been seeing and keeping tabs on you. You aren't doing too well."

"Really? I didn't think you cared about your sacrifice."

"Well, normally I don't. You are a special case, my dear. You can see me. You can communicate with me."

"Okay, I thought that all of your sacrifices do."

"No. You are the first one who's been able to see me. I commend you for it. You should be thankful that I am on no one's side. I don't influence you like the others would."

"Lucky me..." A wave of dizziness spreads across my body.

"You need to feed."

"I won't."

"I know you won't which is why I'm here." He takes a step toward me and places his hand on my temples.

"Get out of my head." I say. He doesn't comply and he sends a flood of images into my head.

"Enough, Azrael."

"Good, I thought that I was going to invade your mind to make you say my name." He smiles as his body becomes more clear in the night.

"Ah, feels good having a real body. Thank you. I must repay you with the few minutes I have with a real body." He waves his hand and a guy comes stumbling out of the woods towards me.

"Happy hunting." He says as he disappears.

The guy is tempting. His blood and scent strokes my hunger. I push him away from me. He's clearly drunk and can't form sentences. He looks offended at me then tries to hug me. I push him away from me again, using a bit more force than I wanted. He trips and falls on a tree. The scent catches in the air as soon as it broke the skin. It frees the hunger I can no longer control. I catch the guy, a smile on his face before he realizes what I'm doing. I bite down on his neck, without any thought. My hunger has won. I drink him dry and realize that I have an audience. I feel something deep down crack within me. I twirl around and see most of my family, the ones who can tolerate blood. I suddenly realize that I'm covered in blood. It drips down my chin as I snarl at them. I immediately snap out of my foggy state of mind. I take one look at the blood and try to wipe it off realizing that I'm just wiping it with more blood. I'm horrified, but I need more. Edward and Tegan are the first ones to come near me. As soon as they realize that I'm me again, Edward wraps his arms around me as I fall to the ground ashamed and disgusted with myself.

"I'm surprised that there's only one kill, and not a whole town. With the amount of hunger she's feeling right now..." I hear someone say. It's enough to make me speak.

"Lock me up." I say.

"What?" Tegan looks at me.

"Lock. Me. Up." I say with grit teeth.

"Why? We just got you back. We can work through this..."Edward is appalled with the idea.

"I need you to lock me up. I don't want to hurt any of you." I say.

Using some things they brought, Tegan and Edward help me change and get cleaned up in the near by steam and depose of the body before anyone comes to investigate the missing camper. Jasper, Emmet, Edward, Elijah, Klaus, and Tegan escort me to the one place I know I won't break out of. The cellar that I had built a long time ago in the family home.

"Listen to me. No one let me out. I will scream and beg. I will do anything necessary to get out. Don't."

"Why take all of these precautions?" Jasper asks.

"Because I won't be the only one here." I say. I realized after Azrael left, he will be able to invade my mind and take control when ever he likes. He put a spell on me. He cast it when he cast the other spell so I wouldn't detect it.

"Keep me here until I give you some sort of signal. Okay? You'll know." I give the group a nod as the lock the door.

"Bell..."Tegan gives me a look. I feel a shock and I'm no longer in control.

"Aw...isn't it cute. Big brother and little sister united. It's such a shame that I couldn't see what happened the first time..." A smile creeps up my face. My voice has changed.

"Azrael." Tegan says.


	20. The Plan

Hello my lovelies :) Look at the message I got in my inbox:

Hello  
I am contacting you to inform that you have been nominated in one or more categories for the Intertwined Eternity Award (Vampire Diaries/Twilight, Vampire Diaries/Originals). This award had been organized to recognize the authors who take their time to write those amazing stories. For more information visit our blog:  
intertwinedeternity dot blogspot dot com  
Dates for voting: December 5-December 30  
Winners announced: January 3  
If you have question email/PM katmaymason at gmail dot com  
Please help bring publicity to our Award, as this is our way to thank all the writers.  
Thank you  
Kat

AHHHHHH! I've been nominated for something! I would love it for you guys to show your support and vote :) I will try to post another chapter after this one ASAP.

PS: I've been nominated for Favorite New Author :)

...

_"Listen to me. No one let me out. I will scream and beg. I will do anything necessary to get out. Don't."_

_"Why take all of these precautions?" Jasper asks._

_"Because I won't be the only one here." I say. I realized after Azrael left, he will be able to invade my mind and take control when ever he likes. He put a spell on me. He cast it when he cast the other spell so I wouldn't detect it._

_"Keep me here until I give you some sort of signal. Okay? You'll know." I give the group a nod as the lock the door._

_"Bell..."Tegan gives me a look. I feel a shock and I'm no longer in control._

_"Aw...isn't it cute. Big brother and little sister united. It's such a shame that I couldn't see what happened the first time..." A smile creeps up my face. My voice has changed._

_"Azrael." Tegan says._

...

"Why have you come?" Tegan asks, his voice steely and cold.

"So much hostility for someone so young...it seems that I have my work cut out for me." I can feel a smile creep up my face. I see and feel everything.

"You will tell me. Thanatos." Tegan is getting frustrated by Azrael's incompetence. Knowing that I want to see this conversation, Azrael casts a spell, which allows me to see outside of my body. Mine\His eyes light up.

"Well, now. I haven't heard that name in a long time. It was back with the Greeks. They thought that I was some sort of Demon...Well, we all know that I'm not." He\Me smirks.

"You should know that I know many ways to get you out of her mind." Tegan threatens, staring straight into his\my eyes.

"Oh I don't doubt it. But, the way the spell works is only IF she wants me to leave. She obviously doesn't want me to or I would have been aimless floating around and bugging her." He sighs as if it's a punishment.

"She wouldn't do that...no after...no. She wouldn't want you in her mind." Tegan states.

"Well, now that we have that taken care of, on to why I've invaded her mind. Well, essentially it's to help her." Confused Tegan and the rest of the group turn and look at him\me.

"Why?"

"It's simple really. I don't want her soul to be shattered. She's given me freedom and in return, I don't want to rip her soul to shreds."

"How did she give you freedom?" Tegan asks, curious to how I've given the person who gave us our powers freedom.

"You see, I am always trapped. I can't come in contact with anyone and I become a ghost for most of my time. She gave me freedom to feel again and put my opinion on the table. She let me use her body for a while, give or take a few centuries ago. It's really nothing more than a debt, but nonetheless, I give my word that no harm will come to her soul." He looks intently at my family.

"I see I have more people watching than I originally thought." He motions my head to the side. The rest of my family is there. I see the Mikaelsons and the Cullens (Plus some of the wolves) standing in the shadows.

"You people standing in the shadows, come forward please. If you value this person's soul, be careful to listen to my plan. And I do have a plan." He says scowling at Tegan.

Everyone listens in and I get blocked out of the conversation. I sigh, in my limbo of sorts. I've been here before. It was when Thanatos was in my body. I call him that because he seems to like that name the best out of the names he's been given. If I recall, he's been given the names of:Uza, Azazil, Azael, Hazazel, Satan, Sameal, Melek Taus (The Peacock Angel), Eblis, Iblis, Asiz, Seth, Zeraili, Angra Mainyu, Tubal-Cain, Vulcan, and Thoth. People, I guess, never made the connection that Thanatos was one of those names. I hear a pop and I'm back to floating in the room above my body.

"Alright, do you agree? Or will you get in my way?" He says.

Silence pierces the room and no one speaks. Some of the non-frozen vampires shift a bit uncomfortably. I hear an intake of breath.

"Alright, fine we'll go with your plan. Although, we include Saoirse. And we all need to learn how to shield our minds from mind readers. I think you and Edward can help with that." Everyone nods in agreement.

"Alright, my condidtion for those is that she can never know the plan." Silence falls yet again.

"Fine. She'll never know." Tegan speaks up, with little protest from the Cullens, but none from the Mikaelsons.

He nods and a shock goes through my body. I'm back and I realize that I'm covered in blood. I remember what happened. I can see the others' faces as I look at them. I stare at my bloody clothes and realize that it's on my mouth as well. The ground rushes at me and I black out.


	21. Reasons

Hello readers :) I'm back. I should be posting more now that I have a new laptop. Ps: You still have time to vote for me in that contest. For details see the last chapter :) Alright thanks for your support :)

...

_"Fine. She'll never know." Tegan speaks up, with little protest from the Cullens, but none from the Mikaelsons._

_He nods and a shock goes through my body. I'm back and I realize that I'm covered in blood. I remember what happened. I can see the others' faces as I look at them. I stare at my bloody clothes and realize that it's on my mouth as well. The ground rushes at me and I black out._

_..._

I wake up to warm smells and the smell of several different vampires. I slowly open my eyes. To my surprise, most of my family stayed. Elijah stayed, while the rest left to get some sleep I assume. I see the Cullens and a couple of the wolves who are awake over in the other room. Alice happens to be absent, which is good otherwise they'd all rush at me and ask the billions of questions they have. I have reasons to not answer them. Plus I don't want to. I see that Tegan and Saoirse are asleep across from me. Tegan's arms are wrapped around Saoirse. Hm...I sense something between them...

I look down at myself. I'm still wearing those clothes. I rush as quietly I can to sneak past everyone , to the bathroom. I immediately get into the shower. The water feels fantastic as the dried blood washes off. I scrub my body more times than I care to count before getting out. I then brush my teeth to get the left over blood taste out of my mouth. I then get dressed in a pair of jeans, a dark colored t-shirt, combat boots, and a tight fitting leather jacket. As I walk down stairs, I find that everyone has now migrated to the living room and that the people who were sleeping are now awake. Those who left are now back and everyone's been talking amongst themselves until I arrive into the room. As I enter, I get some pitied looks, hugs and some simple questions that start out with, "Are you okay?" I'd really rather not answer their questions, because I don't know the answer myself. So I give them a half hearted answer hoping that they'd shrug it off. After an hour of talking about random stuff, avoiding the elephant in the room, Tegan speaks up.

"Bell, why was Azrael here last night?" He looks straight at my eyes.

"I see that you went back to calling him Azrael." I note avoiding the question. It seems to hang in the air for a few minutes.

"Please we all need to know if we're going to help you." Edward speaks up for everyone. I look at him, pleadingly. I really don't want to share more of my past. This part in particular.

"I...I can't...Please don't make me." I look at Edward only. Knowing that he should understand why I wouldn't want to share. It was a dark time for me. I look away to feel a rush of wind and a hand on my face.

"Please. We need to know. Azrael asked us to find out from you." Edward is holding my face in his hands at this point.

I look away from my husband's face to see the other concerned faces in the room. They can tell that it's something bad or hurtful. I feel Jasper's influence as he catches my distress that slipped through my mask.

"Isa, why do you feel that way?" Jasper suddenly asks. I look at him confused not really knowing what he's talking about.

"What way?"

"I haven't been getting very good readings on you lately, but just now. I felt distinctive emotions coming from you, the first ones in a while. Why do you feel that way? You feel this overwhelming guilt, sadness, loathing, but most of all just a plain darkness. I've never seen anyone's emotions display like that. It's just pure darkness that overwhelms the rest of your emotions...Isa look at me." Jasper notices that I look away at the mention of my darkness. I don't want to do this right now. Not in front of them.

"Please don't. I can't. Not now." I stand up before anyone can stop me. I'm about to rush out of the room when Edward catches my hand. He looks at me and then the next thing I know I'm engulfed into his embrace. I've looked away my emotions for so long that they all rush at me in one swoop. Edward hugs me tighter as he feels my emotions through Jasper. He breaks off the hug as silent tears start streaming down my cheeks. He takes my face into his hands.

"Isa, listen to me. It does you no good to bottle these emotions up. Please, I don't want to see you hurting like this. I don't see how you deal with it. It's utter anguish directed at yourself. If the story comes along with these feelings, then please tell us. Talking or showing helps." He gives me his croaked smile at the end.

I look around noticing that everyone's engaged into our conversation at this point. I take notice of Jasper as he winces in pain from my overwhelming emotions and the good ones he's sending me at the same time. I take into account of everyone at this time. I know that they made some sort of deal with Azrael, so it would for their best interest to know all of my past. I calm down and reign in my emotions, so I can get through this as well as Jasper. I take a breathe and ask everyone to form a circle. As the circle forms, I leave Edward's side and walk into the middle. I start to roll up my sleeves, noticing that I have scars that have been almost overshadowed by the tattoos that are on my forearms. I say a few words in the language of the angels and look at my glowing tattoos. The move and form black wings on the back of my forearms. I hear gasps from some of the people in the circle, but don't say anything because their answer is coming. I breathe again and turn to face Edward only.

"I know that you of all people are brimming with questions. And I want you to know that, no matter what happens, I love you. IF this changes your view on me so be it, but no more secrets. I'm going to tell you the story from the beginning." I turn and look directly at Tegan as the wind shifts inside the house. "You've always wondered why I've had a connection to him. This will explain it, the unanswered questions you've had for years. I found them out after I left, with my emotions off, but forgot, until he took over my body and retold the truth to me." I look down at the tattoos.

"These represent or at least mark those who have fallen." I say. Carlisle looks at me eyes wide and questioning.

"Who has fallen?" He asks, but the look in his eyes says that he knows already.

"The fallen are Those who fell out of Heaven." I say. I look at Edward whose a bit shocked. I look at the rest of the shocked faces and decide that it would be better to show them the rest of the story.

"Forgive me, but I've never told anyone this story. There's a reason to why Azrael doesn't want my soul destroyed." I started muttering in the language again. I look at my tattoos knowing that they've moved up my arms and on to my back. My eyes start glowing and I see my shadow of my wings. The full and dark wings that I have come to hate. The reason for the darkness that looms in my heart. As I start the ritual to show them my complete past, including my past life, the darkness surfaces. I see it turning my veins black as I reintroduce my true nature back into my body. It hits me like a semi-truck. I continue my muttering despite that I'm on one knee now. I finish the chant and transport everyone into my memories.


	22. The Past

Yeah, I wrote two chapters in one night! :) just a friendly reminder to vote :) the info is in chapter 20 :)

...

_"Forgive me, but I've never told anyone this story. There's a reason to why Azrael doesn't want my soul destroyed." _

_I started muttering in the language again. I look at my tattoos knowing that they've moved up my arms and on to my back. My eyes start glowing and I see my shadow of my wings. The full and dark wings that I have come to hate. The reason for the darkness that looms in my heart. As I start the ritual to show them my complete past, including my past life, the darkness surfaces. I see it turning my veins black as I reintroduce my true nature back into my body. It hits me like a semi-truck. I continue my muttering despite that I'm on one knee now. I finish the chant and transport everyone into my memories._

...

My memories send us back. Back to before the fall. Before I fell.

_My name is Kael. I was a warrior of God. I was the ninth seat and I was pretty powerful. When Lucifer started his talk about rebellion, I was interested. I started talking to my friend Lucinda who happened to be the third seat about it. She knew from the beginning that it was a false cause from the beginning. I followed obediently to Lucifer and Him. Until that one day. The day Lucifer wanted to take over. I was torn on whose side to choose. I felt the lure of power from Lucifer, but felt the rightness I felt being on His side. I never chose a side. When asked on side I choose, I chose neither. I wanted to be able to serve still, but could no longer...how to put this...follow like I use to. That same day, many angels were cast out, while I was still there. After they were all cast out, I was the only person who could not choose. He felt the turmoil in my heart. He showed me mercy by showing me that I would be one of the fallen, but I would be the outcast of the fallen. I sided with the creations that are on the Earth. I knew my place now. After talking with Him, I agreed. I side with His creations. I was sent to Earth on a single purpose. I was to protect the creations from the fallen ones. My wings would be different than theirs. Theirs would be gold and reds, their eyes forever a glowing red. Mine were pitch black and I had blacked out eyes. We all fell at that point to Earth. After the fall, they were all angry and resentful of their choices. I became the protector and guarded the creations. I did this for a long time, until they found a way to destroy me. It had taken a lot of power and all of the fallen to destroy me. I was lost into the nothingness that became my existence. I almost lost myself when I was found by Azrael. He rescued me from the nothingness. I was just a soul at that point. I was slowly losing myself as I remained without a body. It wasn't until he found a couple trying to invoke him that he found a body for me. The couple wanted them to save their baby from being sacrificed from him. The only way that he could promise that was me. He put me into the child and masked her by making her into a hybrid. Before he left the couple, he said that I would need to forget. Forget everything. My life as an angel. My life as a protector. My life as the embodiment of nothingness. It was all gone before he left. _

Time Skip

_It had been centuries since I was turned. I had joined the coven and left it. I had my emotions cut from me more times than I care to count. I also found my connection to the source of our coven's powers familiar. Like I've met him before. I learned after a few years that I could invoke a spell that would allow me to see him. I tested it with a few of my sources and found that it would work. I was alone when I first met him. When I first met him, he was surprised that it was me that called him, but then noticed that I could see him all the time. I got to know him over the centuries that he hovered around me. It was a friend relationship, and as a friend he couldn't keep the truth from me any longer. He lead me to a cave and told me that in order to get into the cave, he needed to take over my body and use it to revoke the spell placed on it. I agreed knowing that if it was about the truth, then I would be willing to do what ever necessary. He took over my body and started the incantation and the cave opened. I viewed this from outside my body which was an experience, but for some odd reason familiar. He lead my body into the cave. There wasn't anything on the wall except for symbols and a pillar of light in the middle._

_"You need to step into the light of your own accord. Are you sure you want to do this?" I could see the true concern in his face._

_"I am sure, my friend." _

_I stepped into the light and remembered everything. My time as an angel, everything. I stumbled out of the cave with all of the jumbled information in my head. I told him that I needed to figure things out and so he left me not trying to find me for centuries after my discovery. I had turned off my emotions at that point and when the witch captured me to "fix me" it was on his request. He was there during those times. And at one point controlled my body for a bit to have some fun. I never forgave him for it. He says it was to invoke some emotions into me, but I know him better than that. I knew that at some point I would need his help again, so I forgave him for the only purpose of gaining his help. Having my angel essence back along with being a hybrid was complicated, so he helped me lock away my essence only leaving a bit so it would look like my magic. He told me that one day I would have to revert back to myself. Back to Kael. I knew that the day I would revert back would be the day of the ritual..._


End file.
